


Ma Rose

by sanmizu



Series: Ma Rose [1]
Category: Douken Ranbu, Nagahachi, R-18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 天雷狗血ooc，现在出去你还来得及一点设定装作防雷条长曾祢（30），当地警视厅刑事部特别行动组一队队长，退役特警，虎彻家义子，Alpha，信息素：血（借才才设定）蜂须贺（26），虎彻家顺位继承人第一位，任职虎彻总裁助理，Omega，信息素：清酒浦岛   （19），现役大学生，虎彻家准继承人，Alpha，信息素：柑橘虎彻老爷（60），虎彻本家幺子，为发展家族企业离开京都本家，与长曾祢的生父是拜把子兄弟，Alpha虎彻夫人（57），x家次女，因原生家庭环境对继承者的“血统”问题十分极端，生育浦岛后身体状况一直不好54岁时住进专门疗养院，Omega关于ABO的背景设定并没有非常严谨的考察和遵守文章设定中，存在有：社会部分人群对Beta，Omega存有歧视；社会舆论方向为ABO平权；并非所有的Alpha都无法抵抗Omega信息素（医生、警察等特殊职业需要进行信息素抵抗训练，特警要求更苛刻；可注射药物控制对信息素的反应；）Alpha、Beta、Omega都存有发情期，频率与征状不同；【其他想到了再补充





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷狗血ooc，现在出去你还来得及
> 
> 一点设定装作防雷条  
长曾祢（30），当地警视厅刑事部特别行动组一队队长，退役特警，虎彻家义子，Alpha，信息素：血（借才才设定）  
蜂须贺（26），虎彻家顺位继承人第一位，任职虎彻总裁助理，Omega，信息素：清酒  
浦岛 （19），现役大学生，虎彻家准继承人，Alpha，信息素：柑橘  
虎彻老爷（60），虎彻本家幺子，为发展家族企业离开京都本家，与长曾祢的生父是拜把子兄弟，Alpha  
虎彻夫人（57），x家次女，因原生家庭环境对继承者的“血统”问题十分极端，生育浦岛后身体状况一直不好54岁时住进专门疗养院，Omega
> 
> 关于ABO的背景设定并没有非常严谨的考察和遵守  
文章设定中，存在有：  
社会部分人群对Beta，Omega存有歧视；  
社会舆论方向为ABO平权；  
并非所有的Alpha都无法抵抗Omega信息素（医生、警察等特殊职业需要进行信息素抵抗训练，特警要求更苛刻；可注射药物控制对信息素的反应；）  
Alpha、Beta、Omega都存有发情期，频率与征状不同；
> 
> 【其他想到了再补充

清冽的信息素气味混着血味在昏暗的室内交缠，被褥的布料摩擦声中淫糜的水声伴随着清浅的肉体碰撞的声音交错着。窗帘的缝隙里透进来细细一线日光，提醒着握着纤纤窄腰抽送的青年现在他在做的事情多么不合时宜。  
“长……曾祢……太、啊，太深了……哈啊、啊、会……唔……”  
被少年唤作长曾祢的青年手中窄腰的主人紧攥着身下布料低声想要说些什么，不等一句话说完，就又被身后人的动作断了句子，除了呜咽着呻吟，就只能无力地偏侧回头伸出嫩红的舌头同长曾祢缠吻。藤紫色的长发沿着他玉似的肩头滑到床上，有几根被身上细密的一层汗黏住，在玉上攀出数条色情的彩线。  
“放松，蜂须贺……”结束了一吻，长曾祢咽下一口粗气，将手覆上蜂须贺抓着床单的手背，同他十指交扣，着魔似地在他后颈反复嗅着，那里是他身上醉人又甘甜的气味最浓郁的地方。  
蜂须贺在长曾祢靠近自己的后颈时浑身恐惧地酥颤着，他的声音里带着刻意压抑却没能成功的哭腔，小声说着“不要”，那样的恳求近乎卑微，长曾祢只感觉自己心脏猛地一紧，生生逼着自己远离那处气味馥郁的地方。他就着在里面的姿势托着蜂须贺的腿将他整个人翻向自己，粗硬的性器在柔软濡湿地吃着自己的小穴里缓慢又无情地碾着穴壁。蜂须贺喉间溢出一声又绵又轻的呻吟，颜色浅薄的精水漏了满腹，长曾祢才刚松开他控住膝窝的手，一双长腿随即就攀上了他的腰。  
刚成年不到半年的长曾祢身形还有些少年的影子，他轻轻掰开反手抓着垫褥的蜂须贺的手指，把自己的手覆给那只汗湿透粉的手。小自己一号的手有些迟疑地将手指扣向他的手背，随着他浅浅的一下顶弄，同身体一般立刻收紧起来。  
他的性器没有完全深顶进去，方才在他无意中碰到生殖腔口时，蜂须贺几乎是失控的呜咽出了声，他确实有过把他的宝贝藏起来彻底标记完全占有的想法，但终究还是舍不得，只能低下头细细地吻着蜂须贺眼角的泪痕。  
“……我不想要了……究竟、什么时候才结束？”蜂须贺的下身因为射精的快感痉挛着，声音因为爱欲、缺水而干涩沙哑，他已经累到极致，可身体还处于发情的状态，不停地吃着吮着体内滚烫的硬物，大量的蜜液不停地涌着，弄得他们交合的下体与床单都湿漉漉的。  
“如果不标记或者成结的话，恐怕……”还需要几天。长曾祢没忍心把这句话说出来。即使他不说，蜂须贺在觉醒第二性别之后上的课程中也会有相关的知识，他没理由不知道。  
“我不要了……”蜂须贺说这句话时当真是哭着的，他不愿被长曾祢看到自己的窘态偏开头避开了长曾祢亲吻自己的嘴唇，他的皮肤生来就白，这种时候眼角与鼻尖都越发湿漉漉的红了起来，“求你……帮帮我……”  
为了忍住羞人的声音，蜂须贺的嘴唇被他自己咬的通红地肿着。长曾祢有些吃惊，他的义弟一直是开朗要强的性子，他从未想过对方竟然会用这样脆弱的模样张口求他。  
“那……叫我一声‘哥哥’，行么？”长曾祢也不知道自己出于什么目的，竟然鬼使神差地提出了这么一个要求。在蜂须贺诧异的眼神中反应过来后的他有些心虚地立刻极轻声补了一句，“别当真。”  
也不知道蜂须贺是否听到他后面的话，长曾祢只见他为难地蹙着眉，又轻又细地唤道:“长曾祢……哥哥……”  
“好孩子……”  
“哥哥”两个音节大约是魔咒，长曾祢的理智瞬间被土崩瓦解，他发狠地用力一撑，蜂须贺吃痛地闷哼出声，他将自己的性器强硬地抵进了蜂须贺的生殖腔，将自己浓稠的精水通通灌了进去。蜂须贺让他烫得不由蜷紧了嫩粉的脚趾，铺天盖地的快感让长曾祢甚至有些呼吸困难。  
他粗喘着，想要吸进更多的空气，但房间里像是有一团无形的绒布，塞住了他的口鼻，让他逐渐窒息。  
长曾祢向蜂须贺伸出手想要他帮帮自己，一睁眼自己的面前只有一片漆黑，而那团绒布还缠在他脸上。他也是那时意识到自己正在梦中，于是在现实，他猛地睁开眼，一团白色的绒毛替他挡住了些许刺眼的阳光。  
周日，正午，长曾祢被家中的大猫给压醒了。没错，压脸压醒的。如果他没能醒过来，那大概是会被这只绒绒的长毛怪溺死。  
无奈地把猫从脸上扒开，他有些劫后余生地深深吸了一口气，随后深深呼出，连带着肺叶里充斥着的炙热的气息也一起呼出去。闭眼打算平复一下因为梦而变得躁动的心跳。不想闭眼还没两分钟，设定的闹铃响了，趴在枕头边上的猫跟着闹铃喵了一声，长曾祢睁开眼就看到它正眯着一双碧眼居高临下地睨着自己。  
——起来喂饭。长曾祢是这么理解的。  
大案刚结，局里难得慷慨，给了他们这个领头小队一个假日，这是他能不定期享受的美妙懒散时光，但今天这个日子有些特殊，让他没法喂饱爱猫后继续躺回床上做一个假日废人——时逢虎彻公司总裁的六十生贺，他作为养子借工作的名义逃了十年，今年总是该去了。  
望着床头拥着尚是孩童的他和蜂须贺笑得开心又温柔的男人问了声早安。随后视线移到大笑着的紫发少年，那个时候他的头发才蓄到肩膀，用一根皮筋随意绑着，一双碧色的眼睛眯得像是月牙，他不禁垂下了眼睑，叹了一声，移开触摸在他脸颊轮廓上的手指。  
二十岁那年的他不曾后悔对自己的义弟做了那样的事，但他却怕极了对方用当年那样带着他看不懂的情绪让他滚的眼神看着自己。他想，蜂须贺大概已经恨极了他。

正当长曾祢用毛巾囫囵着脑袋从浴室走出来时，公寓的门铃突然响了。他晓得自己光裹着条浴巾的模样不适合应门，但在应答机屏幕上看清来人后，十分干脆地开了门。  
“嚯！队长，虽说我有对象且忠贞不移，你也不能这样出来迎接我啊？”清光开门就撞了满眼精壮肉体，感受了一把雄性魅力，仿佛不敢直视地抬手去遮眼睛，期间不忘张嘴调侃着，“万一我是个浪的，把持不住怎么办？”  
“行了，别贫。礼服在客厅的桌子上，按你的意思找人修改过尺寸，先去试试，没啥问题就准备出门。”长曾祢头也不回的上了去要层的楼梯，一边交代着一边没了影儿。  
“不管饭吗！”清光趴在楼梯口冲楼上喊。  
“冰箱里自己找点能吃的。”长曾祢把门也关上了。

虎彻大家长的六十寿宴举办地点安排在了虎彻家主宅，自长曾祢的公寓驱车前往大约需要一个半小时。自市区到城郊，路上越来越安静。清光穿着红色的礼服坐在后座举着小镜子仔细调整着脸上精致的妆容，长曾祢在后视镜里瞥见，稍微放缓了车速，开得更平稳了些。  
“大哥，你小情人不是也在，你还带上我，不怕他误会么？”补齐适才喝水蹭掉的口红，清光将镜子合上放进了随身携带的手包。  
问完，长曾祢突然开了车窗，点起一根烟，吸了两口后终于开口:“他对我来说不是情人，也不是为了他带上你。”  
平时总会陪着他们一群小队员贫嘴的长曾祢今天一反常态的严肃，无论怎样的话题都没法转移开他的注意，清光心中一明，“你没告诉过他你喜欢他么？”  
长曾祢吐烟的动作一顿，摇了摇头，“我不配对他说‘喜欢’，就不要用这种感情去牵绊他了。”  
这下反是清光怔住了，他想不出什么话可以说，只能低声应了一声:“这样啊。”  
虎彻是这个国家有名的贵族之一，本家在京都，蜂须贺的父亲早年为发展家族企业而离开了京都，移居到了北海道建了这栋主宅，修建时就是以欧式洋房作为模板修建的，多年过去多了些年岁感反而显得更加气派了。  
蜂须贺按理来说应当是家中的长子，但因为基因预测的结果第二性别是Omega的关系，虎彻本家家主不想让Omega继承虎彻的家业。而生下蜂须贺后虎彻夫人的身体状况不太好，医生诊断说很难再次有孕，当时的虎彻老爷又正好领养了因车祸去世的挚友的孩子长曾祢，长曾祢的第二性别预测结果为Alpha，他便干脆谎称长曾祢是自己的私生子，让他光明正大的上了虎彻的户口册，之后蜂须贺便成了家中的次子。本来这件事就将这样沉寂下去，可后来虎彻夫人奇迹般地再次怀孕，身下了预测第二性别为Alpha的浦岛，当时的她觉得长曾祢会夺走属于她孩子的一切，便将真相都揭露了出来。  
最终在虎彻老爷的坚持下，长曾祢虽然无权继承虎彻的任意家产，但依旧是虎彻家的长子，他的一生都将冠有虎彻之名。有了“无权继承”的保证，虎彻夫人就算依然不乐意，也不好驳丈夫对他挚友的心意，才勉强答应了。  
浦岛出生得晚，也受宠，并不明白期间发生的纠葛，对长曾祢像是亲大哥一般喜爱尊敬。可蜂须贺就不同了。 他看着长曾祢成为自己的兄长又变成自己的义兄，父母争吵后他从父亲口中听朋友仁义，又从母亲口中听家族利益，本家聚会上听其他虎彻对他Omega的第二性别评头论足；他就那样被困在了一个冰冷尴尬的位置，做一只任人牵线操纵的木偶，独独有那么一份独属于自己的、隐秘的感情。他鼓足勇气后偷偷告诉了他童年时最亲近的朋友，对方讽刺他背德乱伦最后还把事情还传进了虎彻家族族长的耳朵，正巧带着长曾祢去海外出差的虎彻老爷两人不在，蜂须贺便被带回了京都本家，仔细明悉了“家规”的每个条目，他们回来时，蜂须贺不爱诉苦的个性让他对受到的责罚缄默，其他的知情人也默契的选择了避而不谈；后来他借着分化成熟时初至的发情期这一“无可奈何”，悄悄暗示了他的意中人，可对方似乎并不打算接受，没过太久就无情的离开了他。自此之后，蜂须贺虎彻把自己最后一丝人情都严丝合缝地漆上了伪装。  
这也便是长曾祢见到站在门口迎接宾客的蜂须贺时感到诧异的原因——在他印象中，蜂须贺从来不是冰冷虚伪的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天雷狗血，你现在出去还来得及

长吁了一口气，长曾祢先离开了驾驶座，打开后座的门，绅士地伸手去接清光的手。他的视线不自觉的越过车顶去寻找蜂须贺。  
蜂须贺穿着修身的白色西装，尤其衬得他腰细腿长。西装外套与马甲上都有夹着极细的金丝绣线在口袋与领口的边角绣成的典雅大方的暗纹，藤紫的长发被随意用发带束住了发尾，规矩安静地垂在腰后。他颈间的扣着一条硬质的防标记装置，硬生生梗在蜂须贺纤细优美的脖颈上尤其的显眼——国家统一发放颈带的目的在于保护Omega的人权，最大程度的降低被强行标记的可能，但那东西又偏偏像是镣锁一般，随时随地向人昭示着自己Omega的身份。如今的社会倒不似过去一般把Omega的地位放得轻贱，但歧视毕竟还是会存在，尤其是蜂须贺这种出生在大家族中的Omega，所遭受到的不公平绝非是他能轻易想象到的。  
他瘦了许多，也锋利了许多，最明显的大约是他本来有些圆钝的眼角变得狭长了一些，看着要命的性感，才是为了寻找名单上的姓名故而垂眸抬眼这么一个简单的动作都让人心颤。  
长曾祢远远看着，难免有些痴愣，他以为自己用十年就能忘记自己对蜂须贺的情感，至少能像是一名兄长来面对他。结果今日见到，他十年来为自己做的心理建设全是他在自我欺骗。  
“长曾祢大哥，你还好么？”清光发现了长曾祢情绪的变化，他站定后顺着对方的视线去看，蜂须贺也正好在看向他们。没来由的，清光心里一紧，飞快地寻了个别的由头避开了蜂须贺看向自己的眼神。  
事后他总觉得自己当时的反应怎么看怎么做贼心虚，他明明是长曾祢抓来“救场”的，应该大大方方理直气壮啊。这么想着，他从座位上拿起手包，很自然地挽上长曾祢的胳膊，一边走一边低声问：“大哥，你曾经和这位蜂须贺少爷发生过什么吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”长曾祢有些好笑地反问。  
“我觉得他是你藏在城堡水晶罩里的玫瑰。”  
玫瑰么？长曾祢深深望去一眼，倒是恰当。  
蜂须贺再见到他时表情与面对其他的宾客无异，依旧是礼貌、妥当的社交式笑容，就算站在他面前也感觉不到多少温度，像是自己面对着的一个冷冰冰的假人。  
他大概设想过再见到他时蜂须贺会是怎样一种反应，其中最大的可能便是愤怒与拒绝，可是蜂须贺什么也没做，只是定定地看着自己，自己回看进碧色里，一时间不知道该如何开口，于是搬出了万用不错的话语来开了个头，并递出了手。  
握住对方去掉了手套礼貌回握的手，长曾祢手心递来一股微凉，他不由握紧了些。这也才入秋不久，蜂须贺的手就已经开始发凉了。

这次的宴会名单上并没有长曾祢的名字，这也正常，他并不是宾客，而是虎彻的“长子”，他的父亲给够了长曾祢自由，他来或不来，甚至不需要提前知会。这也是为何蜂须贺在一沓出席名帖中见到长曾祢的名字时感到诧异的原因。打开信封，蜂须贺在上头看到了两个名字——长曾祢虎彻，加州清光。手中握着钢笔的他在加州清光这个名字上顿了一阵，还是将它写上了来宾名录。  
寿宴当天，蜂须贺率先注意到了驶近的黑色轿车，这次寿宴邀请的人大都是虎彻老爷的朋友以及商业上有往来的伙伴，他们的车蜂须贺大都是见过也记得的，故而在他记忆之外的车辆到来，立刻就把他的视线牵引过去了，从车上下来的人很快把他的心也牵过去了。  
长曾祢。他无声地唤了一句对方的名字。十分久违的，他听到了心脏鼓动耳膜的声音，情不自禁地有些许失神。但他失神的一瞬很快，才是一眨眼他便又将自己的一丝动摇藏了回去。他故作平静地望着朝自己走过来的一对，期间诸多思绪纷涌上来，许多想对对方说的话让他暗自挑拣了许久，等到长曾祢已经走到了他面前都还没决出一句。听着脚步声渐近，蜂须贺兀地抬头，直接落进了金色的陷阱里头，张了张口，能说的话半句都想不起来。  
幸亏，长曾祢先开了口。  
他说：“好久不见。”  
于是他回：“好久不见。”  
他没想过与长曾祢的久别重逢原来会这么生疏和尴尬。以至于在发现自己的手似乎太凉让对方的眉毛微微一跳时，下意识地道了一句：“抱歉，我手太凉了。”  
才说完，两人都是一愣，不约而同地察觉到在十年的不知不觉中，彼此的关系已经变得浅淡了许多。

虎彻老爷的寿宴排面不小，不少来人都是在各媒体上赫赫有名的人物，就连虎彻本家的人都来了不少祝贺的。长曾祢虽是长子，但多年来也没出席过宴会，来的人里认识他的大约也只有与警视厅交往密切的几个，象征性的碰了碰杯，他便继续坐回安静的角落，看着大厅里觥筹交错的往来。  
宴会开始后去找虎彻老爷敬酒寒暄的人不少，长曾祢为了避免自己又成为话题的中心打算等宴会结束了再去找老人聊天，他们作为父子的关系向来不错，老人致辞时与他远远碰了杯，就算打了招呼。蜂须贺纵使没有继承虎彻家业的权利，但在浦岛能够独当一面前还是要负责处理公司的大小事务，如今的职位安排也便是为了灵活应对后续可能会出现的变故。  
应酬时的酒杯应接不暇，老人上了年纪不能喝太多酒，于是大部分的酒杯都是蜂须贺代为挡回去的。自从入场自来，长曾祢的视线基本上都不由自主地胶着在蜂须贺身上，见他为了挡酒每次都颇有诚意地饮尽多少有些心焦。虽说不少杂志上也有介绍过蜂须贺的酒量过人，但喝多喝杂还是容易醉，更别说他从进场来就没见蜂须贺碰过吃食，特别在与自己的“女伴”对比下尤其明显。  
由于领导不管午饭，自力更生又没能成功的清光在宴会抓住了一切可趁之机往嘴里塞东西，长曾祢嘬着手里的红酒侧眼看向正在偷偷咀嚼的清光，忍不住问：“你吃的是不是有点多？”  
“领导您说什么呢？两餐加起来才这么点，怎么会多呢？”清光镇定地咽下口中的一块烤牛肉，接着切盘子里剩下的部分。  
“一会儿让虎彻夫人发现了破绽总是不好。”长曾祢压低了声音附在清光耳侧低语。  
“请您信任我的专业性。”  
抬出专业说话的清光不自觉地又将腰板挺直了些，他作为每年定期要去全国各地警视厅给人上伪装潜入课程的专业过硬人士，就连这样的一个得意小动作都带着小女人特有的娇嗔和可爱。长曾祢除了服气只能服气，清光过硬的专业水平确实也是他当时选清光的原因之一。  
“还有，长曾祢大哥，你少盯两眼玫瑰少爷。不然一会儿我演的角色该从‘女友’变‘小三’了。”清光也故意压低了声音贴近长曾祢耳侧说着，没等他再挨近些，突然一阵寒意就攀上了清光的背脊，这种感觉非常的熟悉，他不用猜也知道是蜂须贺往他这边看了。  
“这你可以放心，玫瑰少爷在你大哥心中就重三百克。”说着长曾祢顺手从自身旁经过的服务员手上的端盘上取了一杯果汁放到清光手边，还贴心的附了根吸管。  
“真是工作少了人就闲，队长你不好好补觉又上网。”清光暗自啧啧了两声，嘬进一口果汁后瞄了一眼腕表，“说起来，那位虎彻夫人为什么现在都还没有出席？”  
“我也觉得奇怪，按道理虎彻夫人应该是和爸一起出面的才是。”说着，长曾祢抬起头在大厅内左右张望了半天，这下倒好，不仅没有找到虎彻夫人，连虎彻少爷也跟着不见了。

宴会过半，蜂须贺感觉自己已经装了满胃袋的酒精，多少有些晕乎乎的，便知会了父亲一声去外头的花园里散散酒气。因为整日忙着安排寿宴的事情，早餐之后就没有正经的食物下肚，硬要算起来也只有浦岛塞到他嘴里的两颗花生糖——那么一点东西早就消化得没影了，空空的胃袋只能吸收饮下的酒精，虽是不见得在招待客人时发出尴尬的响声，可总归有些刺激，似是隐隐有把小火，烧得人很不舒服。  
他在花园中寻了个能坐下的地方，解开了衬衫最上头的两颗衣扣，秋季的晚风徐徐，慢慢散走了些许他身上的热气。  
“蜂须贺虎彻？”  
没让他安静太久，大约是同样从大厅中出来想要放松一会儿的人发现了他，蜂须贺闻声侧头，对方是个打扮得很讲究的青年，看上去和自己相差不了几岁，望着眼生，蜂须贺以为是跟着熟人进来想要在自己父亲面前混个好眼缘的新起之秀，正打算起身同对方打招呼，对方却先他一步坐到了他旁边，冲他摆了摆手，“不用不用，你坐着就好，我也不是什么值得你起身的大人物。”  
“您谦虚了。”  
“嘴上这么说，其实你连我的名字都不记得吧？”男人调侃道。  
蜂须贺面上一窘，面颊和耳根很快就红了起来，“……非常抱歉，是我的疏忽，请问您是……”  
“你不记得就算了，说明我还没有那么厉害，”男人打断了蜂须贺的话，无所谓地笑笑，“比起在这里对你自我介绍，还是等以后换种方式让你记住更好。”  
“那，祝您的事业腾达，前程似锦。”蜂须贺礼貌地笑着答道。  
“‘事业腾达’‘前程似锦’……哈哈，虽然很想说借你吉言，但总是不可能这么顺利的。”男人状似落寞地自嘲着笑笑。  
眼见男人就要打开话匣子冲他倒苦水，蜂须贺心中十分拒绝，本来他忙里偷闲被人打扰到时就有些许不愉快，但他的教养让他忍住了想要借事开溜的动作，于是他有些试探地伸出了手，安慰性地在男子的背上轻轻拍了拍，“想要有所成就，本身也没有什么捷径可寻，实在是觉得累的时候就歇歇吧。”  
“不，你说错了。”男人猛地一把抓住蜂须贺没来得及收回的手，将他往怀中猛带，另一只手很快从胸前的口袋中掏出像是钢笔一般的注射器，不等蜂须贺反应，飞快地将针头刺进了蜂须贺的侧颈，压着声音暧昧地在蜂须贺的耳边呼着气：“只要有虎彻家的权力与财力，有什么是做不到的呢？”  
不等男人说完，蜂须贺便急忙想把男人推开，但对方给他注射的东西让他身体瞬间脱力，使不上劲，后颈的腺体似是心跳一般剧烈的跳动起来，一股久违又熟悉的酸胀与空虚感向身体翻滚开来。  
“乖乖别动，这几天我和兄弟几个一定好好照顾你。”男人的声音似是下了蛊药——刚刚他给自己注射的东西里头有迷魂剂——意识到这一点的蜂须贺不禁后背生寒，男人还死死扣着他的腰，凑在他的颈间贪婪嗅着愈来愈浓郁明显的清酒冽香咧嘴笑着。蜂须贺咬破了口腔的内壁，些许痛意将他清醒了点，他佯装受了控制伸手去环住男人的腰，大概估摸了一处位置，狠狠摁了下去。男人吃痛地惨叫了一声，放松了手上的力道。  
蜂须贺挣脱开来，小心地向后退着，一手提防着男人，一手在身后摸索着，希望能找到能够防身的东西。嘴上不忘讽刺了一句：“肾不好就别说大话。”  
“他们都说你太无懈可击，不好对付，倒是不唬人。”男人气急，伸手就要去抓蜂须贺。换做平时，男人可能已经被蜂须贺整个摔出去了，但适才不知是什么东西的药让他根本使不上力气，防不住几次就又被男人抓了回去。  
男人咬牙切齿地将蜂须贺箍在手臂间，见他几次挣扎都无力摆脱，遂而更加大胆起来。他将鼻翼凑在蜂须贺的发中用力一吸，“不过就冲你这副美人皮囊，这份交易我还是占了个大便宜……”  
“放开他。”  
男人话还没说完，身后一声枪响，一枚子弹擦着他的鞋边略了过去。男人与蜂须贺的动作顿时僵住，不同的是一人涔涔冒出了冷汗，一人宛若劫后余生松了口气。  
“非法使用诱发剂并企图强迫标记Omega，根据《国家药剂管制法》和《Omega人权保护法》我现在就可以嘣了你。”又是一枚子弹上膛的声音，“放开他。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我说厌了，这东西会越来越狗血，你现在走关闭还来得及

长曾祢琢磨着蜂须贺大约是去园中吹风或者去了休息室，一般只是去散散宴会上沾了一身的热气，通常很快就会回来。他等了一阵，期间时不时就要四下张望一下确定自己没有看漏，终于还是耐不住胸口一阵没来由的躁动站了起来。匆忙向清光交代了一声自己要出去抽烟，就起身往外走。  
清光自然是没意见，长曾祢不在他也不用再刻意装出一副“小女友”的样子来防止被虎彻夫人识破。只是长曾祢找的借口实在是太冠冕堂皇了，生怕自己不知道他想去找蜂须贺一样。瞄着长曾祢离开的背影，清光不禁挑了挑眉，拿出手机来在队里的聊天群里一阵戳。

我超可爱:  
目标已确定，代号“玫瑰少爷”不接受反驳。  
……  
我超可爱:  
玫瑰少爷不在场内，大哥刚跟我说他要去抽根烟。是否跟踪，请组织指示。  
脑袋伸过来我给你加个debuff:  
111111。啧啧啧，当年巨人观都没让他想抽过，组织申请目标清晰面部图片。  
兼先生说得对:  
长曾祢大哥不是没烟瘾么？……111  
人得有用还得帅:  
111，快去，你不是“正牌”么，快去捉奸。  
我超可爱 回复 人得有用还得帅:  
不，我是三儿。  
我超可爱:  
我去了！

要去抽烟这件事情本身并没有唬人，长曾祢作为一个自律力很高的人，在警视厅这样的高压工作环境中没有染上烟瘾属于十分难得，但这并不代表他不会。像这种时候，无论是尼古丁的作用也好还是香烟给他的情绪寄托感也好，总是能帮他把莫名躁动的情绪压抑下去，让自己平静些。  
香烟还没燃至一半，园中一处较黑的地方发出了铁铲落地的声音。他记得那边是父亲出于兴趣栽种的一片果园，别是又跑来了偷吃的果子狸碰倒了园丁铲。  
想着不会耽误太长时间，长曾祢便掏出手机来戳亮了手电筒朝那边走，结果果子狸没见着，见着了打扮得人模狗样的刑事犯。他在对方没注意到自己时关闭了手电，无声无息地逐渐靠近，想要趁对方不备潜过去擒住，但不等他接近太多，空气中越来越馥郁的清冽酒香让他瞬间惊得浑身一震，他许久未如此怒不可遏，在反应过来时他绑在脚踝上方的枪套空了，上膛、瞄准、扣下扳机，一气呵成，没容下半分思考的余地。枪声响起的瞬间，他的头脑瞬间变得异常清醒。  
远远跟踪在后的清光和大厅中一些客人均被吓了一跳，匆匆寻着声源找去。爆响的位置在花园，没听过枪声的人还以为是谁停在后花园的车爆胎了，听过枪响，熟悉这种声音的客人面色大都不好，微妙地退去了一层血色。  
枪响让虎彻老爷原本就不怒自威的面上倏然变得更加严肃——宾客在进来前都经过了搜身，枪械是绝对不可能带进来的，独独有一人，能够持枪并不被阻拦——长曾祢。他了解长曾祢，他的儿子断然不是一个会随意开枪的人。虎彻老爷瞥向守在他附近的保镖，对方立刻会意，立刻封锁住了整座大宅的所有出入口。

只是一瞬，男人就明白了自己的处境。来人不是善茬，他无论是放手还是不放，都落不得什么好下场。他本来是一家与虎彻公司合作的建筑公司的总经理，后来因为一次私下与几个下属聚会醉酒时说了些侮辱Omega的话，其中还提到了蜂须贺，言辞激烈低俗，让一些有心人听去了。  
翌日，他所在的建筑公司信誉一落千丈，他们公司本就是以全国最优的信息素阻隔著名，所面向的目标群体主要就是Omega，如今生意上的对手多如牛毛本就是一步都不能走错的悬在钢丝上，他这一出在社会上闹得沸沸扬扬，被公司解雇不说之后去面试时都因为对Omega的歧视问题屡屡碰壁，个人信誉也跟着一蹶不振。  
就在男人颓废得打算自尽时，他的一位朋友找到了他，想让他参与挟持蜂须贺来控制虎彻家的计划。他本来不想参与，但在听到对方说，他如今找不到工作就是因为他说的话得罪了蜂须贺，是蜂须贺在背后使绊子。要是男人能稍微动下脑子，就能反应过来日理万机的总裁助理根本没空搭理一位意淫自己的无名小卒。  
在男人的污言秽语之前，有家娱乐杂志还曾经看热闹不嫌事大的评选过一个“你最想和他/她睡的十位Omega”，蜂须贺作为一名商界精英，愣是撇开了几位娱乐圈流量跻身进了前三，凭借的还是几张想抓商界丑闻的狗崽偷拍下来的没有角度的照片。蜂须贺甚至还抓到过自己带的小助理在看主角是浦岛和自己的rps脆皮鸭，往后一翻，与他有过商业来往的三条家的三日月、石切丸，村正家的千子，青江家的笑面……他一翻目录甚至还看到了虎彻老爷，要论精神冲击，自然还是后者更大。若是真要计较，秃个头都计较不完。更别说男人的话根本就没入过蜂须贺的耳，偏偏那被酒精泡臭了的男人就轻易地信了，不仅信了还恨惨了蜂须贺。  
他两手紧紧勒住蜂须贺的脖颈，缓缓转过身冲着长曾祢大吼:“反正人在我手上，你要有本事你就嘣啊！带个美人儿陪我死我也不亏！”  
长曾祢不禁咋舌，他最讨厌自作聪明的挟持犯，换做平时他可能早已经一枪打过去了，以他的准头根本不会伤到人质半分。可如今人质成了蜂须贺，他却怕了，最信赖不过的技术都仿佛拿捏不准，只得端着手枪同男人僵持不下。  
男人似乎觉得仅是用手扼着蜂须贺的脖颈还不够保险，一边手臂用力威胁蜂须贺不要动，一边飞快地伸手进衣兜想要去掏里头的折叠刀。本身让男人制住动弹不得的蜂须贺得了一瞬的机会，男人的注意力集中在长曾祢的枪口与口袋的弹簧刀，几乎要让他窒息的手臂上力气反而小了不少。就势按住了男人胳膊上的麻筋，伴随着一声抽气，夹在颈动脉旁的力道登时没了，蜂须贺卸开禁锢自己的手臂，但男人已经抽出了伪装成打火机的弹簧刀，猛地扎向蜂须贺。  
蜂须贺侧身一避，锋利的弹簧刀堪堪擦过他的侧颔，留下一条细细的血线。他抬起手掌抵住男人的手腕，另一手握住对方的手臂，借力向前一扯，男人登时一个踉跄险些摔到地上，再扭头想要反扑时在他面前的已经换成了比自己高大不少的长曾祢。  
长曾祢金色的眼睛似是盯上了猎物的饿虎，一阵血液逆流的毛骨悚然让男人发狠的动作都出现了迟疑，可这种场合下根本容不得他有一丝一毫的分心。才是一眨眼，男人只感觉自己撞上了铁柱，鼻梁都像是被撞断了一般，当即眼前一黑，猛地咳出从鼻腔灌进口腔的一口红血，脑袋发蒙瘫软在地上。就算如此，他依旧挣扎着想要挥舞手中的小刀，正好划破了想要拾走弹簧刀的长曾祢的手掌。顿时混着硝烟气的血味信息素弥漫开来，男人在嗅到的一瞬间竟然燃不起战意，只觉四体生寒，仿佛已经被宣判为了死人，眼前的金星还在乱飞，他依旧手脚并用地挣扎着想要逃跑。  
“没事吧？”长曾祢扭头想将手上的手帕递过去，才一抬手，蜂须贺便下意识地往后退开一步，随后紧紧按着伤口摇了摇头。  
意识到自己血液的信息素对蜂须贺存在有极大的影响，长曾祢忙将手帕按在了自己的伤口上。回头见男人还不肯消停，抬腿对着男人的后背就是重重一脚，听着对方发出一声吃痛地闷哼，咳出两颗白牙来，长曾祢缓缓蹲下身去，脚上用力地挤着男人的胸腔，男人痛苦地磨出一声呛血的悲鸣。不等他缓过劲来，长曾祢将冰冷地枪口抵在了男人的后脑，再次上膛。  
“就这么着急死么？”长曾祢冷冷地问。他的声音本就厚重低沉，他手心的血还没有止，具有绝对优势的Alpha信息素一座山似的重重压在男人心头。他忙不迭地左右摆头，又让后脑贴得更紧的枪口吓得一动不敢动。  
将男人的双手反缴，长曾祢冲着抱着裙子站在不远处呆呆看着他们的清光喊了一声，“加州，铐好了让抓捕一组的来接人，好好招待招待。”  
蜂须贺闻言也扭头看了过去，一双碧色的眼瞳中多了一丝疑惑与探究。  
被点了名的清光如梦初醒地“哦”了一声，忙从手包中掏出折叠好放在里头的手铐，嗒嗒踏着细跟的高跟鞋跑过来，熟练地将男人铐上，打电话报警。  
厅中跑来看热闹的人这才纷纷意识到事件已经告一段落，心有余悸地和身旁的同伴交流着，几个胆子大的甚至还想凑近过来看看。  
刚有一个人迈出大厅，站在长曾祢身旁的蜂须贺便不由地往长曾祢身后缩，伸手紧张地握住了长曾祢的小臂。长曾祢紧张的神经暂时放松下来，身旁蜂须贺身上愈来愈浓的冽酒香气便冲进了鼻腔，颈后的腺体一跳，身体因为这股酒香开始情动的燥热起来。他急忙回头，接着身侧昏暗的灯光，他看到蜂须贺露在外头冷白的皮肤上泌开了一层浅粉，面上细细的薄汗下双颊与耳根都不自然地酡红。他伸手去摸握住自己小臂不停发颤的手，就算隔着一层布料，长曾祢也感觉到了不正常的高温。  
——蜂须贺发情了。  
长曾祢不禁有些后悔自己弄伤了手掌。浓烈的Alpha信息素确实能够诱发Omega的发情，他正想开口道歉。清光用手帕包着拾起一只摔破了外壳的钢笔，里头赫然是一支注射器，里头还残留着少量的液体，觉得不对劲地清光取出被他当做口香糖塞进手包的检验试纸，小心地往上落了一滴，试纸立刻出现了阳性反应。他猛扭头向身后，质问蜂须贺道：“他给你打了里头的东西吗？！”  
闻言，长曾祢与正从大厅赶出来的虎彻老爷面色都一僵，见蜂须贺点了头，都腾出一股杀气来。  
“检测结果是什么？”长曾祢将蜂须贺半揽进怀里，眉头压得极低，蔑了一眼已经疼晕过去的男人，问道。  
“阳性。是诱发剂。”清光把试纸递给长曾祢，赶快又低头去拨诱发剂研究所的电话。  
“他怎么拿得到这种东西？”虎彻老爷极其严肃，声音里透出的威压吓得还想靠近的几个人都畏畏缩缩往后退了两步。  
“不知道……”长曾祢摇摇头。怀中愈来愈甘醇的香气已经快将他整个人点着了，可他实在是不愿再唤起蜂须贺十年前不愉快的回忆，于是死死忍着。  
让熟悉的气味包裹住鼻尖的感觉让蜂须贺惊慌的心跳平复了许多，身体的脱力感随着时间推移变得愈加严重起来，仅是靠单手已经逐渐辅助不动自己发虚的双腿，不得已，蜂须贺只得松开了压着伤口的另一只手去扶长曾祢屈起的小臂。  
身边的人才是一晃，长曾祢干脆又将他揽近了些，让蜂须贺靠着他，一脸严肃的表情都柔软下来，轻声说道：“我先带你回房间。”  
长曾祢的声音同那个男人一样似是透过了一层水，明明是听到的，却像是大脑深处振动才传到耳膜一样，蜂须贺似是高烧般地低喘着，小声地应了一声。  
才是一个普通的“嗯”，长曾祢身体里似是被瞬间点燃了火种，烧得一塌糊涂，他微微垂眼去看怀中已然快化作一滩水蜂须贺，一对生来微微勾的唇角似是噙着笑在看着他，低喘的每一声都似是交缠的吐息，碧色的眼让细密的睫毛藏了一半，望着像是将要垂泪，又像是汪住了满满一眼未曾诉说的深情。他想立刻就蜕开禁锢在对方身上的繁琐去触摸温软的玉石，清甜的酒香勾着他，让他吻下去，进而吞下每一声隐忍馥郁的吐息……  
“啪！”  
在众人不解的目光下，长曾祢狠狠在自己脸上抽了一巴掌，暗暗骂了句“混蛋”。在匆匆向虎彻老爷告别又交代了清光两句后，打横把蜂须贺抱了起来，绕过宾客们所在的寿宴大厅，沿着侧梯绕回蜂须贺在主宅的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就，雷了就快撤退，不要勉强自己，么么

才刚把人带进蜂须贺本宅的房间，在怀中极力克制着的人便像是突然挣来了牢笼的恶虎，不晓得从哪里爆发出来了一股凶劲儿猛地就把长曾祢压在了厚重门板上胡乱亲吻。  
冽香的清酒气味萦满了长曾祢的鼻腔，惹得他浑身发烫。蜂须贺作为Omega，信息素的气味少见的清烈，嗅着勾人魂又醉人魄，恍惚间长曾祢甚至以为自己在宴会上喝酣，顿时沉迷进对方柔软的吻中。  
心脏用力地怦动着，长曾祢自然地一把环住对方精瘦的腰肢，俯下头去侵略蜂须贺的唇舌，似是久旱逢霖一般席卷着对方身上的气息。蜂须贺鼻翼间充斥着混着硝烟味的血腥，那股味道并算不上好闻，偏偏他像是嗜血的猫科猛兽一样为之着迷。  
纤细素白的手指探向长曾祢的身后的门板，熟练地落锁，仰头看向长曾祢时，对方一双金瞳中比欲望更多的盛满了对他的关切，这让蜂须贺不解——诱发剂会在短时间破坏信息素抑制剂的成分，并刺激腺体分泌比正常发情期更多的信息素，促成发情期发生的同时有可能会诱使发情期延长，更糟糕的情况下还能致成多种严重的并发症。通常情况都是在医院经过多种检查后严格控制剂量才能使用，国家对这类药品的管控也十分严格，要想要正规渠道的搞到能在如此短期内就能生效的烈性诱发剂基本是不可能的。长曾祢的职业让他不得不常年与这类药品打交道，前不久剿灭的犯罪团伙中也与这类烈性诱发剂有关。当时救出来的近百名Omega在检查后身体都出现了不同症状的不可逆转损伤。虽说蜂须贺是头一次被注射这样的药物，但它的非正规性还是让长曾祢心底生寒。  
那桩案子已经歼掉了主犯罪团伙，可与它有所牵扯的不少都是在政界商界有头有脸的大人物，流出的烈性诱发剂数量不在少数，这东西和毒品一样不能乱碰，否则很容易就会养成瘾性。在药物强制诱发的发情期间，每一轮发情热出现时体内的众多内分泌激素紊乱没法用药，产生一头接一头的发情热最终还是要靠Omega自己扛过去。现下蜂须贺明显已经进入了发情热，这时候带蜂须贺去医院也是无济于事，只能等他挨过这次发情的热头，趁他的身体因为疲劳进入短暂的平静期时才能进行准确的诊疗。清光已经联系了药剂研究所与医院的熟人，如今的关键便在于在那之前该怎么办。  
长曾祢还在向大脑榨取可行方案时，看出他的心不在焉的蜂须贺将手指穿过了领带结，往下一拽。长曾祢被迫回神，见蜂须贺正挑眉看着他：“你打算让我随便来？”  
“来什么？”他的思绪还有些被案件牵着。  
“喀”的一声，长曾祢的皮带扣被蜂须贺解开，他一愣，对方却不给他反应的时间，沾着些许猩红的白色手套落在地上，被包裹在里头的白已然灵巧地钻进了他的西装裤，隔着棉料握住一捧发烫的巨物。  
“蜂……别……”长曾祢一惊，急忙抓住蜂须贺作乱的手，但微凉柔软的掌心于敏感的性器上翕动的感觉仿佛被棉料放大了数十倍，磨得人着实难耐。  
感觉到巨物越来越坚硬灼热起来，蜂须贺不由通红了耳根，窘迫地想要抽回手却又被粗糙的大手握着手腕，进退不得。长曾祢刻意地压抑着自己身体的反应，他经受过厅中专业的训练，对Omega的信息素具有很高程度的抗性，然而蜂须贺的信息素对他来说却又是要了命的甘甜，说起缘由终究还是会落回一句“情难自制”。  
十年前虎彻夫人发现了他与蜂须贺的荒唐赶他搬离主宅，后来他又自愿离开了虎彻的家族企业，希望可以尽可能的减少与虎彻家大少爷的接触。大家都觉得只要两人分开的时间久，对彼此的感情就会变淡，包括长曾祢在内。但今天在宴会上见到蜂须贺的第一眼，他还是难以抑制地心动。他的心大约在十二岁出头初次被带回这个家时，收到紫发少年在他脸上落下的那个礼貌轻巧的问候吻的瞬间就给出去了，他对蜂须贺的感觉并不是他通过时间沉淀和自我欺骗就能掩埋下去的。  
“疼，放手。”蜂须贺沙哑地开口。长曾祢的身上有股浅浅的烟草味，他刚才同他接吻时也尝到了一股苦味。  
他是从什么时候开始抽烟的？蜂须贺不禁好奇，才短短思考不过几秒，便有些惆怅地放弃了。他对长曾祢最长的记忆还停留在他二十岁搬家离开的日子，之后没但一年，长曾祢辞别了公司，考入警校。前些年因为警察工作的性质特殊，父亲总是理解包容着，一直没强制他来过父亲的诞宴，这次若不是六十这个数字的分量重，他恐怕又会有什么托词。蜂须贺自嘲地笑笑，他们真是久违了。  
当年他因为对初次发情的不知所措以及与自己深埋爱恋之心的兄长做爱后产生的羞愧而口不择言，事后他一直无法摆脱愧疚与懊悔。他喜欢长曾祢，他无法否认。少年时的爱恋他总觉得时至今日该枯萎了，但就在宴会开始，他见到长曾祢与携来的女伴挽手入场时胸口涌出的酸意又一次回到他的视线，它竟然在他不知不觉中将根盘踞得更深，甚至还枝繁叶茂。血的甜腥纠缠着那股浅淡的烟味呛进蜂须贺的五脏六腑，让他手脚发软小腹发酸，递到手心温度更是伙同着发情的热量彻底烧干净了他最后一点斯文与耐性。  
长曾祢听到他的话后慌忙把蜂须贺的手抽出来放开，同时，蜂须贺咬破了自己的下唇，凭着那点疼痛带来的片刻的清明发狠把长曾祢拽压到了床垫上，翻身骑坐上去。股沟抵上的一包发热的硬物让他神智一沌，后穴中饥渴地涌出一股淫水，在他的裤上留下一滩暧昧又直接的求爱信号。  
——“蜂须贺，停下……你确定要这样吗？”  
十年前刚刚成年的青年与如今成熟的男人说着同样的话，蜂须贺有些恍惚，他伸手去触摸长曾祢的脸，时间把他下颔的轮廓磨得硬朗分明，让蜂须贺有些陌生，但那些冒头的胡茬刺刺地扎在他指腹时，他莫名心安下来。已经过去十年了，他们怎么可能还和当初一样一成不变？可只是十年，又能让他们彻底变得和原来丝毫不同么？  
“你指什么？”蜂须贺强装着镇定，抽掉长曾祢的领带，伸手就去解长曾祢衬衫的纽扣。  
“今天你也见到了，”长曾祢大手一握，控住蜂须贺的双手不让他动作，“加……清光，她是我的……”  
“‘女朋友’？还是‘未婚妻’？”蜂须贺垂眼睨着长曾祢，打断他的话：“就算是十年前，你也应该编得更好些再来骗我。”  
“蜂须贺……”长曾祢无奈地唤道。他确实没想到自己与清光的关系已经被蜂须贺看穿了。  
“还是说其实另有他人，今天只是因为对方脱不开身才找了同事来我面前演戏？让我听到句实话，我就依你的意思。”蜂须贺抽出被松松握住的手，继续去解长曾祢的衣扣。  
纽扣一颗一颗解开，伏在下方紧致的肌肉也一点点暴露出来，蜂须贺不着痕迹地咽下胸口愈演愈烈的燥热。长曾祢紧张地在脑海中寻找听上去可信的理由，但蜂须贺那根有意无意划在自己皮肤上的手指又很快扰乱他的思绪。古有坐怀美人而不乱的君子柳下惠，试问若是坐怀的是心上人，是否还能不乱？更别说这人还猫似地狡猾，他生理的天性偏就要命似的反应。  
房间内两股信息素交缠着，萦在彼此周围。长曾祢用力控制着理智，然而他愈加粗重的喘息与膨胀的性器都在向蜂须贺暗示着身体的本意。望着长曾祢不断起伏的下腹，蜂须贺突然有些后悔自己将长曾祢的衣扣解开，他的家教让他礼貌、高雅且自持，这是刻在他骨血中的气质与他无法逃脱的囹圄。长曾祢几乎能化同于对他的勾引，自衣缝中泄出的线条化成贲张的性感刺激着他的神经，粗喘的声音似是抵在他的耳侧，把一声声欲情都呼进了四肢百骸，若是他们已经交合，恐怕如今后穴漏出的一股湿意能浇出长曾祢的一声叹呼来。  
长曾祢不温不火地态度着实让蜂须贺着急，他威胁似地解开了长曾祢裤子上的纽扣，就要伸手去拆卸最后一道阻隔时还是顿住了手。他用牙咬着自己下唇上还在流血的伤口，掐回自己伸出的手蜷缩起了身子。这不是他该有的样子，他不该的。重新见到长曾祢时他就知道自己多年来砌好的伪装裂了缝，那他现在的行为究竟算是什么？他有勇气把自己的这层保护壳破坏了把真心赤裸裸地拿给人看吗？  
要拿抑制剂么……蜂须贺瞥向斜侧的床头柜。以往时间不方便的发情期他都靠抑制剂强压下去了，虽然这次的情况与以往有所不同，但应该能有所缓解。蜂须贺撑在长曾祢身上思考着。他确实想要从长曾祢口中得个答案，但还是害怕长曾祢点头肯定他的假设，如果真是如此，那他该怎么办？与长曾祢接吻已属出格，难道还仗着“爱”的名义去恬不知耻的破坏别人现在的感情？那问题的关键就已经不再属于丢不丢面子的讨论，而是在于做人的原则与品格。他再进一步的试探无论对他还是对长曾祢来说都太出格了，就此收手的话，一切即使没有改变，也不至于变得更糟……  
蜷在自己身上的蜂须贺身体不停颤抖地模样吓到了长曾祢，他慌忙坐起把紧紧蜷着的人展开，蜂须贺的面色比刚才还要更红，漂亮的嘴唇让他自己咬得全是血痕，不明原因的长曾祢只能又是心疼又是小心地用手指撑开蜂须贺的牙关，不让他再去扩大下唇上的伤口。  
“抑制剂……”蜂须贺干咽下一口唾沫想让自己声音不要那么嘶哑，随后指了指床头柜的方向，“在第一个抽屉里。”  
闻言，长曾祢没有动作，蜂须贺以为他没听清自己说的话，遂又开口：“柜子的第一个抽屉里有抑制剂，能帮我取下么？”  
抑制剂算是Omega的常备药剂，普遍用于抑制发情征状，存在有一定的副作用，但大都不会造成身体机能的损伤，可若是掺进了他们不久前剿进局里的那批烈性诱发剂里反会与其中的物质反应形成身体难以代谢的催淫剂，因此发了性瘾的Omega不在少数。长曾祢不愿意让蜂须贺担这个风险，于是摇了摇头，“现在还不知道那个人渣给你打了什么东西，等加州那边给了检测结果再看能不能用，不然我担心对你不好……”  
蜂须贺实在是没精力听长曾祢解释，对方坐起的动作让他不得不打张开胯，身体疯狂地渴望着紧贴在自己身上的那包硬物，后穴空虚着涌出的情欲几乎要吞了他，再拖两分钟他就真的没了自己不会把长曾祢按倒把他那根流氓尺寸的东西塞进后头去的把握。  
“那就带我去浴室。”蜂须贺暗暗咬了咬牙，忍下身体里一层层叠高的淫欲。  
“嗯？”  
“……总是有办法解决的。”蜂须贺用力掐着自己的掌心，不想让自己失态，可是话却似是从大脑里漏出去了一般：“长曾祢，我不逼你。”  
长曾祢想要抱着蜂须贺起身的动作一顿，重新坐下等着下文。  
“我只求你走一步，向前向后都可以。至少让我知道我该怎样去面对你，可以么？”蜂须贺闭着眼不敢去看长曾祢的眼睛，一股脑将话统统讲完了也迟迟不敢睁开。蜂须贺的话算是成了长曾祢彻底挣开桎梏的一点推力，他望着安静坐在自己怀中蜂须贺，眼中满是难以轻易言说的深情。他张了张口，什么都没说，嘴唇挨上了对方轻轻颤动的眼睫，像是被扎到了似地不再向前。  
久久等不来回应的蜂须贺心中纠结地绞成一团，不一会儿，他感觉自己被托了起来，顿时心口一凉，自嘲似地扯着嘴角笑了起来。心中不知是该庆幸还是懊悔，但总算是可以有个理由放下了。  
不等他将憋在胸口的一口郁气叹出去，他的身体突然没了托力，他一惊急忙睁圆了眼，身体落到床垫的同时一双金瞳映进了他眼里。  
“别这样看着我，蜂须贺，”长曾祢见蜂须贺一脸吃惊的表情不禁无奈地笑开：“要是你告诉我我会错意了，那我真的该哭了。”  
“……什么？”蜂须贺无措地眨眨眼，有些扎人的亲吻便落了下来。温热的舌头轻轻地舐着他嘴唇粘着的血痕，待他松开了牙关便卷着烟血的气味长驱而入，一双大掌一手抵在他的耳侧，一手推开他的上衣去触摸他的身体。  
也不清楚是枪茧还是伤疤，大掌贴上蜂须贺的腰时，引得蜂须贺身体一阵酥颤。蜂须贺让他吻得喘不上气，好不容易被松开，碧色的眼中汪满了水光，他的眼中还有些许难以置信，惹得长曾祢又俯下去勾住他醇甜的舌，想把他最后一点思虑都吮干净。  
终于蜂须贺有些受不了地推了推他的肩膀，长曾祢合嘴咬断牵在两人舌间的银丝，轻轻吻了吻蜂须贺发红的眼角。  
“我爱你，蜂须贺。”他终于把藏在心尖里的一句掏了出来，“我爱你。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 焊车门了焊车门了！未成年的请自觉下车！！！！！  
觉得废话多不爱看或者觉得雷的请及时在产生阅读不适前退出去，么么么么么！

长曾祢的告白说得清楚真切，蜂须贺胸口发热，明明凌乱的气息还没平复，便又伸手捧过长曾祢的脸来缠吻，那份独独只有长曾祢能感受到的爱意随着吻渡得热烈又欣喜。  
探进蜂须贺上衣内的手很快便寻到了胸口微微立起的敏感，指腹才是摩挲而过，蜂须贺便似是脱了水的鱼般柔韧地一挺，接吻时的呼吸也变得愈加急促起来，可惜蜂须贺的衬衫是贴身裁制的，并容不得长曾祢的大手在里头做更多的动作，为此十分不满地手自包裹着软玉的衬衣内滑出来，转而去解蜂须贺礼服的纽扣。软玉外的包裹很快让长曾祢打开，等不及把那些繁琐的遮蔽布料蜕去，长曾祢便再次从缝隙伸手进去触摸他的珍宝。手触到的一片冰凉的汗让长曾祢有些心惊，他无法体验Omega忍耐发情的煎熬，吻得不由更热切了些。  
蜂须贺几声轻软的低鸣都让长曾祢的唇舌堵住，他的胸口快速地起伏着，一方肉粉的乳首随即就被拈进了指间。轻轻拨弄，敏感的肉粒很快向神经递出一股股快感的细流愈加涨硬挺立起来。蜂须贺难耐地侧身想要避开长曾祢的手指，可惜他的身体已经不愿再凭空被淫欲挖出更多空虚的大洞，主动地迎了上去。  
“真的憋坏你了。”长曾祢的鼻息极近地擦着蜂须贺的耳廓拂过，带来的痒意瞬间窜进了脊髓，惹得蜂须贺下意识地偏头要躲。长曾祢跟着压过去，用虎牙轻轻衔住蜂须贺发烫的耳廓，微微用力啮了啮软骨，又伸舌舐着自己留在上头浅浅的齿痕。难以抑制地痒意自长曾祢的齿痕生根发芽，很快便攀附着蜂须贺的身体生长起来，他费劲身体里余下的一尺半寸的力气不让自己发出臊人的呻吟，处处肌肉都紧缩着不敢放松，却是让长曾祢指尖搔过小腹时的最后一丝酸痒压垮，胯部轻抬着颤抖地射了。  
长曾祢没错过蜂须贺眼中一晃而过的失神，叹于他身体敏感的同时佯装着不知情，没去揭穿蜂须贺想要隐下的小秘密。他从容地拆开蜂须贺的裤带，不等长曾祢手碰到蜂须贺的裤边，那双让情欲润红的手就先挡在了中间。  
“你转过去，我自己可以……”蜂须贺通红着脸坚持，长曾祢自然是清楚对方这么做的缘由，也正是因为清楚，所以坏心地想要固执。  
“蜂须贺，”他瘪了眉带些无措地看着对方，这是他从小惯用来逼蜂须贺服软的招式，屡试不爽，百验百灵。  
“你别那样看着我，我知道你根本不委屈！”蜂须贺又气又急地想抓枕头糊长曾祢的脸，但最终那个枕头还是落在了他自己脸上，自暴自弃地用床边蹭掉脚上的皮鞋，一脚踹上长曾祢的小腹，不说话也不再管对方的动作了。  
长曾祢眼含笑意地握住踩在自己小腹上纤细的脚踝，顺带伸手脱去了裹在上头的白袜，手指才一触到蜂须贺的皮肤就像是被吸到了上头，爱不释手地捏着揉着蜂须贺的趾头。他用手指撑开各个趾头间的趾缝去摩挲光滑的脚背，后又捏回柔软的脚心，逗得蜂须贺不得不出动另一只脚，踏上他的肩膀。要是蜂须贺肯真的用点力气把他踢疼了倒是还能有些威胁的意思在里头，这样不疼不痒的一蹬一踩，反像是在勾引他似的。长曾祢好笑地偏头去吻蜂须贺露出的一截小腿，骇得蜂须贺急忙想把腿抽回去，却又立刻被长曾祢抓住。  
伸手脱下了蜂须贺下身的长裤。长曾祢在见到蜂须贺外裤上一处洇湿的痕迹时不禁眼色一沉，他不动声色的将它抛到床下，隔着棉布，似是无意地用指节顶了一下蜂须贺后穴的位置，登时，蜂须贺环抱着枕头的双臂一紧，一股温热的湿意便淋到了棉布上，染得长曾祢贴在上头指节一层晶亮。再缓缓去脱已经润湿了大片的内裤时，蜂须贺不情愿地将怀中的枕头勒得更紧了，长曾祢眼见着浅色布料与那处软穴间牵出的一丝暧昧的连线断开，下腹涨热绷紧的性器也已是难耐至极，里头浊色的痕迹更是让他不禁呼吸一滞。  
长曾祢试探地伸进一根粗指，穴肉被撑开的瞬间就缠覆了上来，蜜水已经让穴道湿滑得不像样，长曾祢才是将手指挤进去就勾出了一股色情的水响，他浅浅插了两下，蜂须贺本能地抬着腰迎合。他的发情热还没有褪下，知道长曾祢有远比手指更能让它满足的身体不知餍足地将那根手指吮出了响声，遂即长曾祢大着胆子又向里撑进了两根手指。似是天生就为了性爱而发育长开的身体只是在长曾祢初初将三根粗指探进窄穴时让蜂须贺有了短暂的疼痛，很快大脑便将那点疼痛都送进了快感的认知区，窄穴里也不知羞愧地传出潮湿的淫音。  
“已经、可以了……”蜂须贺的声音在长曾祢的手指擦到敏感处时几乎变了个调。用手指自然是可以舒缓发情热出现时的征状，但诱发剂中催淫的成分让手指的触摸无限等同于隔靴搔痒，淫欲造成的空虚感甚至让他的身体隐隐钝痛。蜂须贺并没有意识到这是药物造成的征状，暗里叱着自己的淫浪，深吸了一口气后将怀中的枕头弃到一边，慢慢让自己的腿分得更开，伸手推着长曾祢的粗指从穴中滑出去，自己用发红的手指颤抖着扒开了嫩色的后穴，“我要你，长曾祢……进来……”  
蜂须贺的这一下让长曾祢挨的猝不及防，本就已经绷在断裂边缘的理智被精准用力一下，撩拨得他近乎要发狂。涨得铁硬的性器很快随着蜂须贺短促的一声气音顶进了深处，空虚的痛感让长曾祢强硬的碾压驱赶成了一阵滑腻淫糜的水声。长曾祢的这一下插得凶狠，正正碾在蜂须贺深处最敏感的位置。  
“唔、啊啊——”  
剧烈的快感顿时蜂须贺便难以抑制地呜咽出声，快意似是电流一样穿刺开他每一处的神经，让他已经射过一次的精口又漏出些许动情的前液，张开的双腿也跟着不自觉圈住了长曾祢精壮的腰身。他不想让长曾祢再多碰那处，但脑海中似是有声音在蛊惑他再去碰碰它。缴在长曾祢腰后细白的脚跟便情不自禁地轻轻推着蹭着长曾祢的腰窝，诱惑着他再次狠狠肏在上头。  
“又想被肏到刚刚的位置？”  
长曾祢的直白让蜂须贺耳廓红的快要滴出血来，他不置可否地含混了一声，掐在他胯骨上侧的大手便用足了力气，抓着似是只需一握的窄腰往身上撞，次次都重重顶在那处敏感的软肉上研磨。  
“不……呜、慢、嗯——哈啊、啊……”  
蜂须贺柔韧的腰肢不由猛地向上一弹，又想要避开又忍不住迎合着每次的抽插，他让快感激得喘不过气来，艰难地想要从中寻些节奏来找回被冲乱的呼吸，然而长曾祢似乎并没有刻意去控制，只是凭着本能在他的身体里胡乱地冲闯着，次次浅浅地抽出后又重重捣回去，身体那点挠心的瘙痒都让滚烫的性器肏得不知所踪。  
蜂须贺无措地抓着身下的布单，想要稍稍夺回些许对身体的控制来让自己能够不要让欲望的浪潮吞没。可就像溺水的人抓住的是一根稻草般无助的，除了在布单上留下惹人遐想的抓皱外，他根本无法找到一星半点的平静。他藤紫的长发散在床上，所幸上身还没脱掉，只有几个纽扣纠缠住了几缕。  
下体的触感实在是太明晰，蜂须贺不敢闭眼，生怕合眼的瞬间大脑就擅自将正在肏弄自己的性器模样送到他眼前。他又不敢抬眼，生怕自己在对上长曾祢捕食者似的眼睛时会忍不住在对方面前失态，于是他仰头去看自窗帘外投进室内的唯一的光源——路灯的白光将让他们交合扰乱的空气中细细的粉尘照得粒粒分明，蜂须贺难耐地低喘着，吸入肺叶的每一口空气都感觉在微微发凉，但被他呼出后又炙热地烫着鼻尖。他直觉自己应该让长曾祢慢些，让自己能够得有片刻喘息调整的时间，不再只是贪婪地去嗅血的甜腥，找回呼吸的节奏让由于缺氧而有些停滞的大脑重新运作。可他舒服得发颤的每一寸肉体都在阻止他，甚至只让他发出惹人怜爱的一声声短小的呻吟。  
嫩红的软肉紧紧吮着铁硬烫人的性器，长曾祢让蜂须贺夹得只想发出舒适的喘叹。狭窄的甬道在他刚插进去时便剧烈地蠕动着贴合上来，他本来还在担心在还没能做好扩张就肏进去会让蜂须贺受伤，但他可爱的Omega的身体远远超出了他的想象。他肏弄的动作没有过分的大开大合，但忍不住抽出得多些的时候，吃吮着他东西的软肉就会让他带出些许，重新顶回去时挤出糜糜的淫意。  
蜂须贺抬腰迎合着他的每一次顶弄，起伏着浅浅肌肉线条的小腹常常因为他肏得太深凸起一块突兀的小丘，长曾祢自然清楚那是因何而起，干脆一手托着蜂须贺细窄的腰肢，另一手去按那处凸起。那个深处本来就是蜂须贺耐受不住的敏感点，一时间内外双向的挤压顿时惹起一阵直穿脑髓的快感，硬是让蜂须贺发出了一声绵软崩溃的淫叫。  
“蜂须贺别突然夹……哈、啊——”  
甬道与穴口剧烈地收缩着，吸得长曾祢精口泄出了一股浊色，他知道自己要忍不住射精了，遂又加快了肏弄的频率，蜂须贺失控地迎合着，被撞得不停晃摆的性器中洒出的薄精粘得他一身，终于再长曾祢叹出压抑且痛快的呻吟后用痉挛地下身承到了灼人的欲望。  
长曾祢将泄过一次的性器抽出，软穴中随之流出了一股浊液，尚且还欲求不满地性器更是因此涨硬着不肯消停，他屈下身去抱已经脱力的蜂须贺，仔细地吻着蜂须贺哭得湿漉漉的脸颊，让他得以依靠地坐到自己身上。伸手自床头放着的玻璃瓶中倒了些水在杯里，长曾祢一边低声引导着蜂须贺从抽噎中找回呼吸的奏律，一边在他平复下来一些后哄着他喝了大半杯水下去。  
蜂须贺在高潮前脑子便已经一片空白，等在长曾祢的低语中寻回了意识才注意到了自己身上的狼藉，登时面色姹红，低头往长曾祢肩颈里钻。  
馥郁甘醇的清酒香气兀的直窜进长曾祢的脑髓，他暗暗咬紧了想要去咬开那处洁白软肉的牙齿，他突然无比庆幸蜂须贺尚没有解开那条保护Omega的颈带，想要压抑住本能的行为让他浑身的肌肉都绷得铁硬，这样的异常统统落进了蜂须贺心里。他伸手轻轻摩挲着颈带的开关想要去将颈带解开。  
颈带中的微型芯片会主动接受主人的脑电波并检测汗液的成分，配合以本人的指纹就可以轻松解开，但如今不知是不是因为它在计算中发现有不合常规的异常，蜂须贺将手指放上去后，颈带发出了细微的电流声，在他觉得奇怪想要再次触碰时，长曾祢率先抓住了他的手，摇了摇头。  
“宝贝，你再摸它一次它就该自动报警了。”长曾祢在听到那声细微的电流声时心中不免一动，他用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着蜂须贺细软的发丝，在对方疑惑地看向自己时吻了吻他的嘴唇，“它的检验系统数据是根据全国性犯罪案件的经验累积在随时更新的，除非那个人渣给你用的是尚未破获的新型诱发剂，不然你在现在的情况是打不开的。”  
“如果自动报警了呢？”蜂须贺让长曾祢的胡茬磨得不由闭了闭眼。  
“我的脸会立刻上性犯罪者名单，这附近的警局也会以最快速度出警来抓我。”长曾祢耐性地回答着蜂须贺的问题，额角划落了一滴不易察觉的汗，“当然，让你再磨两下，我可能会控制不住自己，上了名单也不算误会。”  
长曾祢的话让蜂须贺耳根一热，这才反应过来自己正无意识同长曾祢性器相贴着磨蹭，急忙局促地停了下来。  
“还想要吗？”  
这句话完全是句废话，发情热想要平静下来的时间因人而异，但诱发剂引起的发情所伴随的发情热总是要比正常的时间长些。  
蜂须贺让他一句话问得羞赧不已，一手抽解开了束在领口的领带。碧色的眼中似是还蕴蕴地含着水，他勾着好看地唇角挑衅：“你想告诉我你不行了么？”  
说着，便伸手抓着长曾祢的肩膀抬腰去找还涨得铁硬的性器。  
长曾祢有些吃惊地望着他，不做反驳也不去阻止，漏了大量情液的后穴抵上了他的伞盖，蜂须贺稍稍往下沉腰，穴口被发硬的伞盖一点点抻开，深处小股的情液便浇上了马眼，引得他不禁舒爽地哼出一声鼻息。  
湿热的气划过蜂须贺的耳侧，他觉得痒，便一躲，已经挤进窄穴性器便碾过一圈穴口滑了出去，蜂须贺顿时一窘，又羞又臊地垂下了眼睑不敢去看长曾祢的表情。长曾祢却是被他那一下激得心痒难耐，捉住已经被掐出红印的腰往自己性器上压。  
“哼嗯、你……长曾祢！”  
因为他动作的突然，蜂须贺承受地突然，经过一次满足后还未能完全平静下来的肉穴依旧湿热着，甚至因为长曾祢适才有些过火的动作红涨着微肿——当然，这与蜂须贺多年来过分的禁欲也有一定的干系——些许的刺痛感很快就被快感所取代，这让他瞪着长曾祢的眼神都变得柔软起来。  
“怎么了？”长曾祢托着蜂须贺的身体浅浅地插着，最后干脆只是用大掌握着他的腰扭动，已经染得整个大腿根都湿透的情液让他弄得发出了淫糜的咕叽水响。他含着浅笑凑过去吻蜂须贺的唇，蜂须贺先是赌气似地偏头避了一下，长曾祢只吻到了他的唇角，再吻过去时才终于吮道他所渴望的清甜。  
他认真用指腹描摹着蜂须贺凸出的耻骨，上头薄薄包覆的皮肤很嫩，似是温润入手的玉石，让他忍不住地去摸更多。他顺着耻骨的线条伸进蜂须贺的衣内去摸他的腰背，滑至沟壑顺着一节节向上点着蜂须贺的脊背，连带着将蜂须贺被汗浸湿后尤其碍事的上衣也都统统扒了干净。他手上长有的枪茧与刀茧大约弄痒了蜂须贺，抓在他肩上的手微颤着，就连身体都在不自觉地收紧，温顺地吃着他性器的肉穴也将他吮得更紧了些。  
松开让他吻得有些气息不稳的蜂须贺，长曾祢有些意犹未尽地又轻轻吮了下对方还没收回去的舌尖，像是回答蜂须贺刚才的疑问，又像是再接自己适才的话：“你自己清楚我究竟行不行。”  
才说完，蜂须贺就感觉自己被向上托起，那根凶器似的肉棒戳刺向了另外一个方向。  
在伞盖顶到深处的窄口时蜂须贺不由得紧张地抓紧了长曾祢肩膀，一双低垂着望着自己手指的碧瞳难以自抑地震动，长曾祢仰头便看到那双漂亮眼睛纤长的睫毛似是恐惧地颤抖着，碧色深处的瞳孔丝毫不愿将视线交付到自己身上。  
“宝贝……蜂须贺？”  
蜂须贺眼睫轻轻一抬，回过神来，依旧不去直视长曾祢的眼睛。  
“看着我，宝贝。”长曾祢温柔而低沉的声音吸引着蜂须贺看向他，“你别害怕，如果你没有做好准备的话也没关系……”  
蜂须贺用力地摆了摆头，定定地望着长曾祢金色的眼底，认真道：“我要你，现在就要。”  
藏在Omega身体深处狭窄隐秘的小口被闯开，才是没进了头就已经像是被撑开到了极限。长曾祢额上不由泌出了细密的冷汗，让那处小口紧勒得生疼，憋得他额角青筋乱跳，还是坚定地一点点将性器顶了进去。  
在他怀中的蜂须贺自然也不会比他好受到哪去。身体深处的撕裂感让蜂须贺失控地发出一声痛呼，涔涔的冷汗黏住了他垂在后背的长发，可如今他丝毫没有力气分神照顾。  
长曾祢仔细亲吻着他发红的眼角，一点点舐着他落出的眼泪。待蜂须贺轻声地示意他“可以动了”，长曾祢这才小心地挺弄起来。生殖腔内的热度与柔软是甬道所无法比拟的，可惜就算蜂须贺很努力地配合着放松，腔口的紧度还是让长曾祢感到疼痛，所幸写在骨子里的天性在他进入生殖腔时就给予了他从未有过的征服感与满足感，近在嘴边的后颈腺体更是激发了他血里的凶性。在几十下发狠地肏弄后，他用力抵在了最深处，任凭他性器根处的蝴蝶栓充血膨大，一边咬破了蜂须贺靠近后颈腺体的肩颈出柔软的皮肤，一边在那处隐秘的小口中灌满灼人的精液。  
舌尖尝到血味，他立刻松开了嘴，无措地不停亲吻着蜂须贺汗湿的额角与发红的眼尾，最后还是被对方主动索上了嘴唇，疯狂地交缠，像是要把彼此的骨血都融到一起一般。  
“我爱你……蜂须贺、我爱你。”他的气息无比的凌乱，压在他身上的人报复似地扯咬着他的下唇，丝毫不想给他开口的机会。  
“我知道。”蜂须贺心口发热，还是忍不住回了一句，“我也爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

“……给他注射了抑制剂，药效不强，好在持续时间久，能一定程度上抑制发情，熬过这次发情热之后发情征状就会结束了，这次虽说存在一定程度的不可抗力，但患者的身体可比不得‘警官’您的结实，一周内都切忌房事。你脖子上的东西一定程度上也能减少信息素对你的影响，不过，这东西主要的用途还是用来屏蔽你的信息素的，别人感知不到你的信息素，自然也不会受到影响……”  
蜂须贺迷迷糊糊地听见门外有人交谈的声音，言语间对长曾祢明嘲暗讽的气味都已经溢出来了。蜂须贺眨了眨眼，抬手想揉一揉发涩的眼角，就注意到手背上贴着的医用胶布，仰起视线去看挂在身侧已经扁了的输液袋，勉强在昏暗的室内辨认出了上头标注的“葡萄糖”三个字。  
我睡了多久……蜂须贺费劲儿地抬起手，伸手去拿床头柜上熄灭的青白光线。  
再次按亮手机屏幕，突然亮起的光让蜂须贺不禁眯起眼来，急忙上滑将亮度将至最低，蜂须贺这才勉强眦着眼看清了时间。  
——他已经昏迷了将近三天，期间虽然有短短醒过来的时候，但终究太短，甚至连他自己都没有记忆。  
“蜂须贺？”长曾祢推门进来就注意到床上亮着的一小片光线，有些吃惊地大步快行至床边，不等蜂须贺应答，他便伸手探进蜂须贺的侧颈检查他的体温。  
“你怎么……”蜂须贺刚一张口，喉间发出干裂嘶哑的声音反倒先吓了他自己一跳。  
长曾祢见状，将他的病床向上调整了些，从床头的保温杯里倒了些温水在杯中送到蜂须贺唇边，看他嘬进几口后表示足够了，才收手把玻璃杯放到一旁。  
“现在可还是上班时间。你怎么会在这儿？”蜂须贺冲着长曾祢亮起手机屏幕。他所在的病房装的窗帘很厚，拉上后房间内几乎不会受到外界光线的影响，要不是刚才看了时间，他还以为太阳已经落山了。  
“案子结了我自然在这儿。”长曾祢走到桌前开了暖光的小灯，这次手上多了碗调稀的米粥，再次坐会到蜂须贺旁边。  
“结了？”蜂须贺颇为吃惊地瞪圆了眼，他坐在今天的这个位置处理的事务大小繁杂，在听到“诱发剂”的时候直觉这桩案子不会简单，但他统共昏迷不足三日，借着灯光他也看清了距离自己不远的折叠小床上的行李和一些卷宗档案。要不是里头还混杂了两本浦岛爱看的漫画，他甚至要以为长曾祢在这几日根本寸步不离了。  
“那个下手的渣滓被唬了一下就吓得全都招了，昨天清晨那些涉案的权贵不知道被谁给五花大绑地送到厅门口，附赠品还带上了调查书和他们的口供，手印都按上了，不需要我们再多去做深入调查。”  
“……是，父亲？”蜂须贺脑中已经有了答案，他小口抿着米汤，里头淡淡的甜味一点点舒展开了他紧缩的肠胃。  
长曾祢不置可否地笑笑，抬手轻轻抹掉一点沾在蜂须贺唇角的白汤。虎彻老爷在商界的成就不单是凭借“虎彻”的名号和家底，他的眼界和手段不容小觑，可因为他对下属和合作方和蔼的态度总是让人忽视了他真实的模样。这次动到了蜂须贺头上着实是惹恼了他，那些被五花大绑送来的权贵各个鼻青脸肿，虎彻老爷也算收敛了脾气，没让他们缺胳膊少腿的来。  
见长曾祢不打算回答，蜂须贺也就不再追问，他毕竟不是打锅问底的个性，安静地低头喝着米汤。长曾祢坐得近，也不说话，只一个劲儿盯着他看，搞得他反而开始不自在：“你没别的事了么？”  
“怎么？”  
“……去找点别的事做，别盯着我看。”  
“我能有什么……”长曾祢话音未落，放在蜂须贺枕侧的手机就震动起来，他接过手机看了看来电人，冲蜂须贺小小耸了耸肩，“厅长打来的，我出去一下。”  
“嗯。”  
近期长曾祢办公都是在蜂须贺病房里做的，偶尔有重要文件是由队员送到医院给他，其他的一些东西大都是通过医院的传真机发给他的。但这次是厅长点名要他去厅里取的东西，无奈，长曾祢只得把自己要回一趟警视厅的事同蜂须贺讲了，对方才听完面上就非常明显得露出了失望的神情，可惜只是一瞬，他立马下意识地把这种情绪收敛干净，让人半点痕迹都寻不着。  
长曾祢有些抱歉地在他的额角吻了吻，拿了外套就往外走。医院与警视厅的距离算不上远，开车往返加起来也就二十分钟，但厅长找他去，要的时间必然不会只是往返的车程，结果一番交代和会议下来，时间便已逼近黄昏。  
蜂须贺在长曾祢离开后没多久就又一次陷入了发情的热量中。他无比的渴求着长曾祢的气味与体温，窄穴让脑内蹿出的淫糜画面勾出一股湿意，蜂须贺探手下去隔着病服轻轻磨蹭着发痒的小洞，却只觉得隔靴搔痒，半点舒缓的作用没起，反而弄得他更想要了。  
那该死的抑制剂究竟有没有作用！？蜂须贺狠狠咬住牙根，艰难的起身往浴室的方向走。  
长曾祢在走前交代他如果身体不舒服就按铃找医生过来，但眼下这种状况，蜂须贺宁愿自己挨过去也不想被人看到。

“我回来了。”当长曾祢带着厚厚一沓装进档案袋的卷宗再次推开病房门时，里头清冽甘甜的气味顿时直充进了他的脑髓，四肢百骸的神经都不禁为之一颤，他急忙锁住了病房门，不让更多的信息素气味漏到外头，再咬疼了舌尖强迫自己冷静下来后，这才将视线投向病床——而蜂须贺并不在上头。  
长曾祢心底当下一凉，一个箭步冲进了房间，“蜂须贺？！”  
房间里并没有回应他的声音，唯有隔着门从浴室里发出的滑跌的声响把他没来由高悬的心安抚在原位。  
浴室的隔音效果并不差，以至于长曾祢没能注意到里头发出的水声。他很快推门进去，蜂须贺正摔坐在浴缸里，揉着摔疼了的尾椎。长曾祢急忙伸手去扶，手掌握到冰凉一片的小臂时，他才后知后觉地意识到自己刚进浴室时察觉到的一起违和感——没见热水的蒸汽。  
他立马把还在冲着蜂须贺浇水的开关按下，莲蓬头里的水停了，但他怀里还穿着病服的人身上早已经淅沥滴水。  
“你究竟想干嘛！”长曾祢见蜂须贺面上被冻得发白得肤色衬得更加病态的潮红直心疼，一口闷气在他的摸到蜂须贺身上的寒凉时彻底爆发，气急败坏地喝问道。  
蜂须贺本就因为情欲被灼得不清醒的神智让突来的斥喝怔得一愣，让水淋得湿透的脸上下意识地漏出了恐惧的神色。长曾祢让他一双动摇颤抖的眼睛望得心里当下一软，负罪感铺天盖地的没过来，登时手上的力气都小了不少，三两下扯了蜂须贺身上湿透的病服捞来架子上的绒巾就把他严严实实地裹了起来，抱着就往门外走。  
“乖乖别动。”长曾祢把蜂须贺放到自己床上，脱下外套随手往椅背上一扔，别着袖子就扭头去给蜂须贺找干净的睡衣和保暖的毯子，房间的衣柜是管家在蜂须贺住院的翌日早晨过来布置的，里头都是蜂须贺常穿的衣服，上头残留的蜂须贺自己的气味，多少能让他的精神更加稳定。找好东西一回头，蜂须贺已然裹着他睡觉盖的薄毯和不晓得什么时候被他捞过去的外套和散乱在床上的其他衣服蜷成一团，乍一眼看上去似是凶兽还未完全筑好的巢穴。  
蜂须贺用手攥着长曾祢的外套抵在鼻尖，或许是因为处于熟悉的气味中感到安心而开始昏昏欲睡，在听见靠近的脚步声又猛地惊醒。一双碧色的眼睛瞪圆心有余悸地盯向来人，绷紧的神经在看清对方的模样后也不松懈半分。长曾祢才伸手想要去拿垂在蜂须贺肩上那块蓄了不少凉水的毛巾，就被蜂须贺狠狠咬开了手上的皮肉。  
长曾祢不由吃痛地拧眉。好在他的血中信息素的气味让蜂须贺迅速冷静了下来。还没能回温的两手捧着长曾祢的手掌，小心地伸舌舔去伤口处流出的血，他十分抱歉地说着“对不起”，发出的声音带着软糯的鼻音，半点不再戒备对方的靠近。  
“是我吓到你了，抱歉。”长曾祢揉揉蜂须贺潮湿的发顶。把自己还在遭受小猫舔伤的手从对方手里抽了出来，一手去拿被蜂须贺搂着的外套，一手去扯裹在蜂须贺身上那床被头发弄湿的薄毯，不料，蜂须贺根本不愿让他把这些东西弄走，苍白的手指紧紧拽着，半分不让。手无意中触到蜂须贺的侧颈，偏高的温度让他心头一怔。  
“蜂须贺，听话，你正在发烧。”长曾祢神经直跳，蜂须贺的信息素对他的影响比他想象中要大得多，眼下他只想赶快把蜂须贺塞进睡衣里，再把他头发弄干用被子裹起来，然后趁出门找医生的空挡让自己冷静一下。  
而蜂须贺依旧死抓着他的衣服和毯子一动不动。无奈，长曾祢只得打了内线向医生求助。  
“听你描述的……大概是在筑巢吧？”  
长曾祢让“筑巢”两个字砸得发蒙，毕竟对Omega来说，Alpha的信息素在具有催情作用的同时还有强烈的侵略性，就算是在发情的状况下，Omega也会由于各种生理和心理上原因下意识的拒绝接受Alpha的信息素才是。“筑巢”这种行为的产生大都发生在进行过完全标记的爱侣之间，亦或是极度少见的在怀孕期间出现发情期征状的Omega身上。而他与蜂须贺显然是还未进行过完全标记，蜂须贺住院期间进行过的体检结果又显示蜂须贺没有怀孕——蜂须贺在前些年为了能够很快在虎彻本家的老人面前做出足够出色的成绩，以此来堵住他们对Omega这一第二性别评头论足的嘴，许多生活习惯与经遇的事已经弄坏了他的生育系统，怀孕对他来说已经是一件不可能的事情。  
那么眼下这种情况大抵可以解释为第三种——绝对信任与所属感。换而言之，这是一种反向的占有表现，就算没有了完全标记的一层关系，蜂须贺也认定了自己是属于长曾祢的。  
突然被变相表白了的长曾祢有些心口发热，他有些不好意思地清了清嗓，问:“那，那我要怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办？把我给你的信息素阻隔带摘了，他感受到本源自然不会再这么执着于你的衣服，我是不反对你们在病房办事，但是你最好记得我叮嘱你的话。”医生在电话那头大大打了个呵欠，“当然，你也可以直接按铃让护士站来人，视情况可能会再给蜂须贺打针药性强烈点的镇静剂吧。不过的药剂副作用你也明白，现在他身体状况，我倒是不建议再给他打镇静剂。”


	7. Chapter 7

蜂须贺隐约能感觉到医生口中的“抑制剂”正在发挥它的作用，信息素刺激身体的活性被抑制住了部分，让他不至于像头一次发情热一般失态。然而里头夹带的镇定剂迫使他的瞳孔扩张，无法对焦的眼中看到的一切都是模糊的，意识也飘乎乎，甚至需要凭靠嗅觉来判断接近自己的人是谁。  
在被冷水浇得有些头重脚轻时，身体里蠢蠢欲动的情欲已经因为体温降低的关系平复下来，头晕目眩的感觉取而代之，让他结结实实在浴缸里摔了一跤。  
他隐约知道有人把他从冷水里捞出来，但他无法从对方身上嗅到气味，努力了也没看清对方长成什么模样，于是选择钻进长曾祢的衣服和毛毯里把自己包裹起来。后来他大约咬破了什么，嗅到更浓的长曾祢信息素的气味，被冻得懒得运作的大脑像是被重新激活，他这才渐渐平静下来。  
兀的，和他争抢毛毯的人身上涌出了信息素的气味，烈酒一般在蜂须贺身体里蔓延着燃出一簇簇烫火，登时让凉水冻下去的那股欲念成了破冰而出的恶龙，咆哮着撕扯着吞噬蜂须贺的理性，蜂须贺能感觉到自己窄小的后穴口的翕合，里头淌出一股臊人的痒意，湿哒哒地润亮的穴口。  
他无比清楚长曾祢与他的距离有多近，只用伸手，他就能勾住长曾祢的脖颈。身体中燃着的欲念让蜂须贺动手做了这个动作。长曾祢被偷袭得猝不及防，甘美的酒香随着亲吻的深入直窜进他的鼻腔，袅袅圈住他的脑髓。伴随着蜂须贺信息素缠过来的还有蜂须贺的手，发凉的手指沿着他的下腹滑进深处，握住他已然开始涨硬的性器生疏地揉弄。  
“别碰它，你住院期间医生可是明令禁止我再用这种方法给你解决发情问题。”长曾祢不动声色地挪开蜂须贺作乱的手，下一秒就又被结结实实地吻住。  
确实如医生所说，在他去掉遮蔽腺体隐藏信息素的颈带后，蜂须贺便没有像刚才那样抗拒自己去取走被他蜷住的东西，但同时，Omega的信息素似是一击重拳抽在他的腺体上。他几乎是立刻就完全勃起了，性器让裤子勒得发疼，蜂须贺还嫌他忍得太轻松似地往上坐，没人比他更清楚那处正在流水的软穴有多美味，就算已经被明令禁止，他还是难以抑制住想要往里捣的冲动。  
“难受……”蜂须贺不自觉地用臀缝蹭着长曾祢涨热的下体，鼓包浅浅地将穴口撑开些，蜂须贺便不禁发出一声低喘，那处空虚的小口一点点含湿了布料，惹得长曾祢的呼吸也愈加沉重。  
“长曾祢，”蜂须贺几乎是祈求地喊出一声，“帮帮我……”  
长曾祢差点让他这句把心给甜化了。他有些失控地翻身将蜂须贺放倒在床上，一把扯了还勉强挂在对方身上的吸水绒巾，并了三四两指猛地刺进尚在张合的软穴。  
穴中的媚肉立刻缠了过来，虽比不上长曾祢身下的那根东西，却也聊胜于无，小穴在含住两根粗指后缓住了将小腹烧得空虚的欲火。  
发热让蜂须贺的身体比往常还要热，让小穴吃着的手指逼得长曾祢恨不得立马用蜂须贺想要的东西捅进那处窄小的软洞。忍耐地粗喘一次次拂在蜂须贺胸口，两颗精致小巧的肉粒便违背了身体主人的意愿挺了起来。  
“想要我吃么？”长曾祢低声问道，蜂须贺一时间没能反应过来他在说什么，但在舌尖挑逗上后，快感顿时流窜进了他的每一处神经，韧似鲜竹的细腰不由上扬，似是在把嫩色的肉粒往长曾祢口中送一般。  
长曾祢自然“从善如流”地衔住对方送至唇边的美味，又舔又咬，用着会稍微弄疼蜂须贺的力道啮着被挑逗得发硬的肉粒拉拽，惹得正在软穴中模仿性器抽插的两指被夹得紧紧的，带着香气的情液不停浇在指尖，让人忍不住想象起被这两条打颤的长腿夹着腰承受这种汁水淋漓的“酷刑”究竟会有多难耐。越是去想，就越心痒，痒得他一双金瞳里冒出暴戾的血丝。  
“唔……”趁长曾祢喘气的空挡，蜂须贺抬手遮住自己被啮得又红又肿的乳头，摆头不让长曾祢再吃了。  
“把手拿开宝贝，”长曾祢凑上前吻着蜂须贺的唇角，手上几次蹭着浅处敏感点的动作骤然加快，捣得里头泌出的汁水飞溅开来，声声水响敲在蜂须贺耳膜上，耻红了耳根。  
“你、你慢些！”  
蜂须贺让他搞得脚趾都蜷缩起来，急忙伸手去抓长曾祢结实的小臂。且不说他如今浑身绵软这样的阻拦似是螳臂当车一般无力，就他与长曾祢的身体素质差距就已经注定了他如今无能为力的结局。  
“那，手？”长曾祢坏心地咬着蜂须贺已然通红的耳廓，手上的动作刻意地抵在敏感的位置反复磨蹭着。  
“你、你不要再碰它了……”蜂须贺心里气长曾祢用这种讨厌的方式逼他就范，可身体耐不住即将失控的快感，畏于失控的他还是选择松开了遮挡的手，纵使他清楚这么做也不有多么明智——十有八九会被长曾祢用更下流的方式蹂躏。但他却下意识地这么选了。或许他心里某个隐匿的位置正在期待被长曾祢操弄到失控，这点无法言说亦难以自觉的淫欲，他的身体要比他的头脑清楚得多。  
“行。”长曾祢注视着蜂须贺闪避着眼神缓慢地将手搭放在他的背脊后，又一次吮住了红肿的肉粒。肏弄蜂须贺的手指角度变得越来越刁钻，次次抽动都引得蜂须贺低吟浪叫，眼泪不受控制地被挤出通红的眼眶。长曾祢吻掉他滚落到下颚的泪珠，轻咬着那层皮肉问他:“弄得还舒服么？”  
被问的蜂须贺说不出话，长曾祢为了不受惯用手的限制，在警校的时候苦练了许久的射击与近身格斗术，双手都留下了刀茧与枪茧，如今无论是勾在他背后还是探进他身体的任意一只，那略显粗糙的皮茧都磨开了他的躯壳，被禁锢在其中的媚意沿着缺口肆意乱漏，搞得浑身酥麻着轻颤，甚至从被润养多年的羊脂玉里头逼出一层粉来。  
“嗯？”  
长曾祢低沉的声音似是春药一般渗进了蜂须贺的骨血，一股白浊被拍击得摇晃，弄得两人身上都沾了些许。剧烈收缩抽动的后穴将长曾祢的手指吃出了水声，长曾祢自认如果深入，必然已经被吸得缴械，往里头填进满满的白精。然而回想起上次，在蜂须贺不省人事后给他清理时发现深处流血的破口，心疼的同时还十分心虚，蜂须贺的内里柔嫩，要不是他得意忘形了大开大合地肏，也不至于会磨破。如今他凭不晓得哪里借来了一百二十分的定力，没把那根东西捅进去，把里头捣得更加泥泞。  
蜂须贺没有回答，只是失控地点了点头，又摇起头。  
“这算是肯定还是否定？”长曾祢仔细地吻掉蜂须贺的泪痕，视线停在蜂须贺眸上时不禁凝噎——那双失焦的眼睛让他看上去像极被自己肏狠了的模样，他不由深吸了一口气企图让自己冷静，将被含得紧紧的手指抽出，上头沾满了黏滑的情液，通通被长曾祢抹在了另外一边没被尝过的乳首上。  
蜂须贺当即浑身一怔，托在蜂须贺漂亮的蝴蝶骨间触摸着他微凸的脊骨的大掌立即安抚似的摩挲着捂热两节蜂须贺背脊的骨节，尖尖地虎牙随即咬上被抹得水亮的乳头。  
“不要！哈啊！……唔……你、混蛋，骗子……”蜂须贺失声惊呼，嘴中找着难听的词骂着，身体却不听使唤地不断往上迎，似是要长曾祢再更用力地去吸吮啮咬。  
“你才是小骗子。”长曾祢听着他骂人不禁觉得可爱，“哪有人一边不喜欢一边往人嘴前送的？”  
“……你答应不碰了的。”  
“我确实没碰。”长曾祢无辜地冲他眨了眨眼。蜂须贺反应过来他的意思——他只答应不再碰右边了。  
说这话时，长曾祢的嘴唇还蹭在肿胀的乳首上，胀着酸痒的快感让蜂须贺才泄过的性器又开始抬头，长曾祢自然注意到了，于是故意地用尖牙把蜂须贺的乳首磨得更红。  
“如果你怀孕了，这里头是不是会有东西流出来？”想必尝起来还是甜的。  
长曾祢下身已经疼得不得了，干脆伸手去套弄舒缓。  
蜂须贺闻言让他的话耻红的脸，他能感觉到发烫的龟头正顶在他后穴的入口不停磨蹭，却迟迟不肯进入。  
“我不知道。”蜂须贺抬腿勾着长曾祢的腰不让他后撤，“你试试呢？”  
他的动作让长曾祢还是浅浅插入了一些，他如今发热的体温要比发情时还热，长曾祢险些就直接射出来。  
“你再这样勾引我，我可是会没了不被医生点名教育的定性的。”  
发情热折磨着他们彼此，信息素混着交缠的气息只能让他们更加胶着难分，蜂须贺总觉得“勒令禁止”他们发生关系的医生，会建议长曾祢取掉可以抑制自己信息素影响的颈带。可惜他脑袋因为低烧晕乎乎的，没有余力和兴致同长曾祢讨论分析这些，他想要的已经近在咫尺，也是着急得有些失去耐性。捧着长曾祢的脸亲吻了几次他略微扎人的胡茬，又吻到他的唇上，蜂须贺咬着他的下唇低声又暧昧地开口:“哥哥不想把我肚子肏大么？”  
长曾祢只觉浑身的热血都猛地窜进了他的大脑和下腹。不由暗骂一句，把人狠狠按在床垫上，“你最好记得自己说了什么。”  
不知为何，蜂须贺突然有些后悔了。


End file.
